letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Inga Trolsen
Inga Trolsen is da daughter of ANAH, and she is a lobster! Info Name: Inga Trolsen Age: 15 Parent's Story: Frozen Appearance: I'm a redhead with braids and I wear a blue and black dress and a purple shawl. Alignment: Roybel Roommate: Letitgo Arendelle Secret Heart's Desire: To spread social justice. My Magic Touch: I am good at spamming websites. Storybook Romance Status: My boyfriend is an Ethiopian deaf trans man named Mengistu. He's really cool - he drives a stick shift. Oh Curses Moment: The school isn't tolerant of my lobster identity. They're such privileged a$$holes. Favorite Subject: Debate. Trolling is fun! Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Why should we conform to a derogatory gender role? Best Friends Forever After: My cousin Letitgo. Cheese is awesome. Biography Ja, I am Inga from Sveden! (Actually, I'm from Norway. Hinga dinga durgen!) I am Inga Trolsen, the daughter of Anna and Kristoff from Frozen. My dad does all the mommy stuff while my mom and aunt go out and party. I do too because I'm feminist. Mom can tell him to make her a sandwich - she especially likes to do that. Why am I in Ever After High when Frozen isn't a fairy tale? Its because I need to be there to spread social justice. I am the partner in crime of my cousin Letitgo Arendelle. Only I'm more passionate about spreading social justice warrior propaganda than cheese is! I am a pansexual demiromantic otherkin and I want to destroy the patriarchy with my boobies and sh*tposting. I go on forums a lot, wher I argue about my social justice. Only I've been banned form over 9,000 forums and I feel like I'm running out of them. I have Tumblr, where I converse with Letitgo. I identify as a lobsterkin. What? You're telling me that I'm not a lobster? Of course I am a lobster! I feel like I'm trapped in a human's body. One day I hope I can get out of this skin and see my lobster claws and turn red when I get cooked. Plus lobsters can live for over 100 years so I have lots of time to find the right thing to date. I'm not falling in love with Hans' son, though. I love the cold too, and I enjoy building a snowman, going sledding, and looking at the trolls. My dad was raised by trolls, and they're such cute things! I also fart carbon dioxide and poop chocolate-covered acorns. Oliver Build has a crush on me, but I don't like him back. My trans boyfriend Mengistu is going to protect me from a talking snowcone. Trivia *She is voiced by Kristen Bell. *She has adopted baby troll siblings named Loki, Thor, and Freya. (They're triplets.) *She loves the song "Girls Chase Boys" by Ingrid Michaelson. *She loves lecturing people about white privilege and cultural appropriation. *She is a big fan of Lena Dunham. *She is also a big fan of ABBA. *She is a Hillary Clinton supporter and a Black Lives Matter supporter. *She is also a supporter of the Me Too movement. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Feminists Category:SJWs Category:Tumblrinas Category:Liberals Category:Norwegians Category:Disney Category:Royalty Category:Frozen Category:Otherkin Category:Pansexuals Category:Misandrists Category:Triggered Category:Atheists Category:Gingers Category:Black Lives Matter Category:Gamergate Category:MeToo Category:Woke